The death eaters daughter
by daphnexia
Summary: A month ago she didn t know what a death eater was, now she s becoming one. What happens to cassi after she finds out she s a pure blood witch and her mother is one of the most famous death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

1981

The wind blew rain into her eyes and it was hard to see. The dark cold night was wrapped around the little muggle town. Screams and cries of fear and desperation mixed with the evil laughter of death eaters and filled the air. But she could only hear a single sound. How it was possible she didn´t know, maybe because it was the only thing on her mind, the only thing important. She had just to get there, she would make it, she had to. She pressed through the crowd of wizards, muggles and death eaters, crucio-ing people in her way. Green lights were flashing everywhere. No one would see her.

Moodys POV

It was her. Years searching for her and now he´d finally found her. She was running, towards a house, or well... the remains of one. Was she fleeing? That he couldn´t believe. She was one of the most dangerous death eaters. She was the closest most loyal. Was she really giving up? Her dark brown hair could be seen even though she was cloaked. Crucio-ing people in her way she was getting closer to the house. It was definitely her and he would have to get her now, when she was alone.

End of POV

She was almost there, the crying was getting louder. She had to hurry. Someone could see her. She had to get there and aparate somewhere far away. She was close now. She could see the little bundle of green cloth lying there. She prepared herself to aparate as soon as she touched _her_, when she felt a big, strong hand on here shoulder. Looking back, expecting a death eater, wondering if she was fleeing, what she saw made her head explode in fear and anger. She knew now that she was caught, she could fight but it wouldn´t help her. He was big, proud and crazier looking than she had been told. This was Mad Eye Moody. The best auror in the world. The baby would die, her baby.


	2. An ordinary girl

Disclaimer: Yeah of course I own Harry potter, duuh! Okay I lied, J.K. Rowling owns harry potter, I only own the plot and some of my own characters (cassi, her family and her school friends).

A/N So this is my first fanfic :) I´m kinda writing it to improve my English and practice on my writing cuz I´ve never really been much of writer. So anyway last chapter was like a little pree-chapter so this is chapter one : ) And I don´t have a beta so I´m sorry for any spelling errors (and language errors).

* * *

Cassandra Baker was not a girl you would say was very outgoing or social. She seemed in fact a bit shy and isolated. Still she was one of the most popular girls at school. She herself had no idea how that had happened. She just started school and suddenly she was surrounded by all the pretty, chatty girly girls, and she just stayed. She didn´t really care and neither did they. She was pretty...or not pretty she was beautiful. Since she looked good she had to be in the group, the girl's didn´t want any competition. So they all pretended to be friends, smiled at each other and talked about boys. But if one of them disappeared no one would really care or even notice. `Great less competition´. That was how girl-world worked at her school in London England.

Today was a good day, sure she had to meet her friends and smile and chat, but it was her last day of school before summer. She now had three whole months of spending time with her wonderful family. Life just couldn´t be better right now. She got out of bed and went straight to the shower. After rinsing out all the vanilla shampoo out of her hair she got out, put on a big clean t-shirt and wrapped her hair in a towel. Walking down the stairs she could feel the wonderful smell of her favourite breakfast.

"I made waffles." Her mother said with her cheery voice.

Cassandra answered with a big smile. They sat down and started talking about summer plans. Her father and brother eventually popped in, both looking tired.

"How long did you two stay up watching football?!" er HhHh asked the girls when they saw their state. The boys where looking very tired.

"You don´t want to know" muttered Leo her brother.

"Waffles", he said in a voice too tired to show emotions, but he managed to form a little smile. Who doesn't love waffles?

Cassandra excused herself and went up. She took of her t-shirt and sprayed herself with rose water. She loved the smell of roses. She clasped on a white bra and white knickers, since she was wearing a white dress. She took out her new dress and put it on. She jumped around for a good 10 minutes trying to get the zip on her back shut, it was hard doing it herself, but she didn´t want to call anyone for help. She dried her hair and put up the hair on the side of her face with some pins. She applied some gloss on her red lips framed her eyes with mascara, creating long black lashes and finally applied a very light pink blush to her cheekbones. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful, like a perfect English rose. The dress blended in with her ivory white skin and her hair flowed in dark wavy curls behind her back. She walked back downstairs.

"I´m leaving se you when it's over" she said with a smile.

"Okay honey, have a great time." She looked at her with a knowing look "are you going anywhere afterwards?" she asked suspiciously.

Any other girl would probably have to lie, since everybody would go to a party where drinking and snogging were the favourite activities. And well yeah she was going but she wouldn´t have to lie about it. Her family and friends all knew that she wasn´t really a drinker, and boys had never really interested her.

"yeah" she shrugged "I´m going to some party but I probably won´t be home late."

A/N : short chapter. Sorry about that ( Hagrids voice) I have like three chapters finished but there all written for hand so i probably won´t post anything in a week cuz i have like 4 tests : ( anyway, review ;)


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some of the characters.

A/N

Okay longer chapter now. Taken me ages to update.

Okay so if you go to my Photobucket page (name dapnexia) after every chapter I will have posted some pics of different things like clothes and people from the story. So if you are ever curius how something looks and there is a next to it , then there is a picture in the album so put in your favourites.

.com/albums/ad119/dapnexia/

A/N 2 : There will be some light smut here so this story is no rated M. It won´t be graphic at all though, so you're all safe : ) The M is mostly so that i can write whatever I want.

**So here is chapter 2 :**

She slowly opened her eyes, what time was it? When did she get home? She didn´t really remember, or care for that matter.

"Good Morning honey" her mother was standing in her room leaving a big pile of clean laundry.

"I just wanted to leave some clothes, back to sleep, you´re on vacation" she sat on her bed, kissed her forehead and smiled. "I´m off to work".

"Okay, have a great day" she mumbled from under her purple sheets, and then with a smile on her lips she fell asleep before she could even hear her mother slip out trough the wooden door.

_*Screams, laughter and fear. Green lights and people in cloaks. What was happening? Everywhere people were panicking. She felt her heartbeat race when she saw it, a terrifying skull, with a snake coming out of its mouth was formed in the sky. She tore her eyes away from the skull and they fell upon a woman. A woman she could swear she knew from somewhere. She was falling on her knees. Her beautiful curls where laid against the dirt and mud on the ground as a crazy and very scary looking man was pressing her down. She was in pain, emotional pain and she could swear she saw a tear forming in her eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. ´Someone had to help her! Why wouldn´t anyone help her. Then everything started moving away, as if she was floating away. The image got smaller and further away.*_

She woke up panting. The dream had been so real, so terrifying. She could still remember the cold wind and the smell of burnt in the air. She got up and put on a white cotton dress and walked over to the window. She looked over the very normal neighbourhood and noticed it was already dark. How long had she slept? Everybody must be home by now. She didn´t know why but she had a very bad feeling about something.

"Mum? Dad!" she called from the steps. No response.

"MUM!, DAD!" she called louder. But still no answer.

She started searching every room of the house. Living room, kitchen, nothing. Bedroom, bathroom, dining room, nothing.

"m..mum? dad?"

If they had gone somewhere they would have told her, right? She was just starting to head up the stairs when she heard a loud crash. From there everything went fast. The walls started to fall. Rooms were exploding and there was fire everywhere. She was going to be buried alive. She was panicking so she just grabbed a knife and started chopping and slicing her way out. She must have looked like a psycho because she sure felt like one. Finally she got out, dropped the knife and took a large breath of air. What the hell had just happened? Where was everybody, why weren´t there any neighbours here trying to help her. She had to call 911. She had to scream for help.

But she never did. Because two large pair of hands where holding her, one covering her mouth. She struggled wildly to get free, but whoever was behind her was stronger.

"Shh, it's okay, I won´t hurt you." Whispered a soothing voice that actually calmed her down... for about a second, then she started panicking again.

"Please...you have to be quiet, there are death ea... dangerous people around" This time the whisper was desperate, like the person would do anything for her if she stayed quiet.

She figured that whatever she did, she didn´t have a chance against this person. Maybe he was here to help her? So she just leaned back, and everything went black.

Cassi woke up and looked down at her purple sheets. `Thank god it was just a dream´ she thought and shut her eyes again.

"Great, you´re awake, how are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes again, with chock and there on what she recently thought was here bed sat a boy. He had frog green eyes and his hair was blacker than black and on his nose rested a pair of round glasses. She must have looked terrified because his happy smile faded and he said.

"Please, don´t be afraid of me, I won´t hurt you, I´m here to help you."

She didn´t know why, maybe she felt like she didn´t have a choice, or maybe it was his kind face, for some reason, she believed him. She gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"So are you ready to get up?" He said. "I'll tell you everything downstairs".

They went downstairs quietly. The house was obviously old and it was decorated with many paintings and statues. She was had to very tired because she was sure she saw a painting wink at her. She didn´t think much about it though because soon came something that shocked her and made her shiver. In the wall next to the stairs were the weirdest scariest looking dolls she had ever seen. They had big eyes and huge ears and little fragile bodies, they looked so real, like they had once been alive. But now they where dry and dead-looking. He saw her frightened eyes,

"I´ll explain later". He assured her.

They sat down and she looked at him.

"okay...how do I start... " He said after a while.

She continued to just sit and stare at him.

"What´s your name?" He asked

"C..C..assandra..., but most people just call me Cassi.." she stuttered.

"Ok, hi Cassi, I´m Harry pott..., well just Harry" he said smiling.

"Hello Just-Harry" she smiled, he was very cute this boy, not handsome exactly, but cute.

"so... You´re adopted right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Have you ever met you´re real parents?" he continued.

"No, never"

"Do you know their names?"

"No." She answered again.

"Well then it's going to be hard tracking them." He muttered.

"Wait, what! Why do you need to find my biological parents?"

"We want to know who they are so we can know what to do with you, we need to know which family you belong to and your blood status as well as..."

"I´m o negative" she interrupted.

"What?"

"My blood type" she explained "It´s o negative"

"Oh, great..." then it hit him "Oh right you thought I meant... No your blood status is something a bit different"

"You see Cassi, this is going to sound weird but... you´re a witch"

"Hey! That's not very nice" she said angrily."

`Oh my god´, he thought this is going to take a while.

"No I mean , you can do magic" He said while trying to calm her down.

She sat down and looked at him. She looked at him like he was stupid and said: "I´m a witch?"

He nodded, `was she getting this?´

And then it happened, she started laughing.

**Harry´s POV.**

"I´m a witch?" I nodded, I didn´t really know what to say. Did she understand? I´ve been in this same situation too but I mean, I was eleven. Kids that age believe anything. But then she started laughing, and it felt like a bullet through my heart. Her laugh made me want to go hide, and at the same time smash something, hurt someone. She laughed so hard, tears where building in her eyes. It was terrifying and horrible, mocking and teasing and loud and giggly. It was happy but evil and made her look crazy, completely insane. And the scariest part was that I was absolutely sure I´d heard that exact laugh before, I just couldn´t remember where.

**End of POV**

This was why she never laughed, this was why she had spent days practicing to giggle in a girly way instead of laughing. The look on Harry´s face was even worse than the ones she´d got from her family when she laughed. But she couldn´t help it, it was all so very absurd. First her house explodes, then she is kidnapped by some guy telling her she´s a witch and that she can do magic? He must be crazy.

"Trust me" He said recovering from the recent shock. "I know what this feels like, you´re a muggle all your life and then some huge hairy bloke comes and tells you: Hey dude you´re a wizard, and you´re like: WTF, and then he proves it by lighting a fire with his wand, or erh well his umbrella actually. But anyway after that you go to Hogwarts and..."

"Wait, stop! I´m not getting half of this. What are you talking about? Hogwarts? Muggles?" She asked confused and quite annoyed. Was this a joke or was this guy just crazy?

"Oh sorry" he said smiling apologetically. "Muggles are non-magic people and Hogwarts is a school of wizardry " he explained.

Oh dear lord, had he invented his on magic world? Was he like an extreme comic book fan/nerd or something? Had he kidnapped her? Was he out of his mind?

He was just about to continue talking when he glanced over at her and saw her fear and disbelief. "You think I´m barking mad right?"

"eehm...well what do you expect me to think?"

"Okay I´ll prove it!" he said with a big smile. "But don´t freak out okay?"

"Okay, sure. I won´t freak out if you do your voodoo, magic thingy" she still thought he was crazy but she was kind of amused.

He took out a stick from his pocket and handed it to Cassi. "You should try, that way you know I´m not doing any tricks." He said with a smile. "Okay, what do I do?" she was curious to what was going to happen. "So take the wand and..." "It´s a wand?" she asked trying not to laugh again. "Yes it´s a wand." He said looking irritated. "Anyway, swish it, flick it and say WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" he showed her the moves with his hand. "This is stupid" she said before pointing the wand at a pen `swish and flick´ "WINGARIUM LEVIOSA". And to Cassis surprise, the pen (can you guess?) ...LEVITATED! Her facial expression made Harry chuckle. "Trust me" he whispered in her ear "I know how this feels" He smiled at the memory of Hagrid giving his cousin a pig tail. She just sat there dumbstruck. Everything had just changed.

All day Harry continued telling Cassi about the magical world, Hogwarts, different witches and wizards, Voldemort and his followers. "Soo...this Voldemort-dude, should I fear his name?" "No! Fear of his name only increases fear of him, but don´t use it much other people can be very sensitive about it." They talked for a while when suddenly she froze. She was afraid to ask "My family?" she whispered afraid of the answer. Harry looked down. "I´m sorry, but we don´t know yet." "What" she asked confused. "well..." harry continued. "when we got there, they where gone"

2 weeks had passed and Cassi was learning more and more about the wizzarding world. She was still having a hard time believing that everything was real and an even harder time believing that her adoptive family where missing. But for now she just pushed it to the back of her head.

"Were heeeere!" Shouted a pretty and feminine voice from downstairs.

"Ron! Hermione!" "Hey mate!" "Harry I´ve missed you so much! How have you been blabla bla..."

'_Oh, so these are Harry´s beloved friends that he has told me so much about, great (sarcastic), now _

_he´ll probably forget i even exist._' She thought. She had really started to like Harry. She felt so alone and having a friend was nice. But that would change now. She knew that he missed his friends enormously. Downstairs they were all laughing. If only she had a pretty feminine laugh like the girl downstairs. _'hmpf...stupid friends with stupid laughter.' She thought to herself. _She made herself pretty and put on a thin black, casual dress that she had found in the closet. "Face your fears Cassi, go down and say hi." She told herself. She was hungry and any food she wanted would be downstairs in the kitchen. She walked slowly down the stairs, hoping they wouldn´t notice her, but then "CASSi!"

'Fuck' Harry had seen her. "Great you are awake, com here I want you to meet my friends!"

"This is Ron" A big ginger haired boy came and shook her hand with a big smile. "Nice to meet you, I´m Cassandra" "Ehm.. you too" he said nervously to her chest. (Boys will be boys right?)

"and this is" Harry continued but was interrupted by "Hermione Granger, it´s a pleasure to meet you, Harry has told me you are starting Hogwarts which is wonderful. Hopefully you´ll be in Gryffindor with us, not that the other houses are bad, but It would be fun if you could have classes with us, I would love to help you with schoolwork or anything else for that matter, I´m a muggleborn so I know how it feels to ..." She continued talking and shaking her hand until their eyes met and she completely froze.

**Hermione's POV**

Her eyes were dark and filled with emptiness. Her skin was pale and she had dark shadows under her eyes. If not for the hint of pink on her cheeks she would have swore that this girl was dead. She hade never seen such a pale, dark and beautiful girl, and yet she had. Who was this girl, and why did Hermione recognize her?

Normal POV

"eehm...thanks" said Cassi letting go of Hermione's hand an breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, and God morning Harry." She gave him a quick hug and hurried in to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered when Cassi was gone. "Doesn´t she remind you of someone..?" She asked. "Yeah, I know but I just can´t figure out who". " I think she was hot" Said Ron with a grin. "You think that everything with boobs is hot" said an annoyed Hermione. Being in love with an idiot is hard.

The days went past quickly. Cassi continued to practise the little magic she was able to perform and read loads of books about the world she was now a part of. She was sitting on her bed reading when Ron the muscular boy came in.

"Doing some reading?"

"Yeah, trying to learn what I can, you know." She answered him awkwardly.

"What are you reading?" He asked and sat down on the bed.

"It´s a book called Hogwarts a history. Hermione lent it to me."

"aah, of course she did. It´s her favourite book" Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, she mentioned that a "few" times" she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Hermione can be a bit...hmm..much sometimes, but she is a great friend."

"I´m sure she is" I replied. "Isn´t all this hard for you?" he suddenly asked.

"I try not to think about it. But yes, it is. I feel so alone you know. I don´t really know what I´m doing here, and..and..I miss my family, and I´m so wo...wo..worried" Cassi was starting to tear up.

"I´m sorry, it´s going to be okay, members of the order are looking for your family" he put his arms around her to comfort her. Cassi was a bit shocked by this sudden intimacy, but really she needed it she hadn´t cried once since she got here and she felt alone. So she leaned in to him and cried against his chest.

"sssh, its okay, its okay" he whispered. She looked up into his eyes, and then she didn´t know why but she kissed him...and he responded. And OMG was he a good kisser. "You know" she said in between kisses, "I don´t" _kiss_ "Usually" _kiss_ "Do stuff" _kiss_ "Like this" _ kiss_ "you know" _kiss_ " Snogg guys" kiss "I just met". "Me neither" he said and chuckled into her mouth. He continued to kiss her softly. As the kiss deepened he pulled her against him. Suddenly she was straddling him, her hands were in his hair and their tongs where in a battle. She pulled his sweater over his head and kissed his chest gently. She still didn´t really know why she was doing this, well actually she needed this. She needed to be close to someone.

She kissed him all over his trimmed his chest down to his navel and then she went back up again and bit his earlobe lightly. And then the other earlobe. He flipped her over and was now positioned over her. They kissed fiercely and passionately. He was kissing her collarbone, her neck while her hands were roaming his lightly tanned abs. unexpectedly she pushed hi of and stood up. He walked up to her and slowly pulled of her pale pink cotton dress to expose her underwear. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching briefs. They looked each up and down. "We should go to your room. The walls are paper thin and Harry sleeps in the other room." Said Cassi breaking the silence.

They silently sneaked over the hall and up the stairs to Ron´s room and continued where they had stopped.

After a hot and passionate hour they just laid there, close. "I should probably go back to my room" she said. "Yeah you probably should" He looked at her and smiled "But you can stay, if you want to". She smiled back and nodded. And then slowly they both drifted to sleep.

A/N

Okay this chapter was a bit longer I think. So anyway this is not a Cassi/ron fic. This is a one time thing ( I think). She just really needed someone and he thought she was kinda hot XD

Don´t forget to check out the outfits marked with a ¤ on my photobucked page (dapnexia)


End file.
